the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bjørn Henriksen
Bjørn Henriksen (born September 14th 1995) is a Danish bartender at the Kilallt Pub. He is rather lively and he had an alcohol addiction; sometimes he got drunk enough to be comically silly, though he gave up the habit in the episode Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving. He has since started drinking again, but does so much more responsibly. When not drunk, he is thankfully sensible and cunning, and takes pleasure in cycling. His maths skills are poor and his overall intelligence and physical abilities are average, and his behaviour has started improving since he stopped drinking alcohol irresponsibly. He also has a dislike towards Mae MacDonald and he works as a planner in Morten Larsen's gang The Hovedpersons, which enjoys playing pranks on The Confidential Cuties Club as well as ransacking their fort occasionally. Due to his frustration over not having a girlfriend and losing his driving license for a year over a drink driving incident, he self-harmed for a few months, much to Morten's dismay. It was speculated by many that he would start taking breaks from Genesiscide College, the college he formerly attended, however he did not do so. He had an also Danish girlfriend named Ingeborg Rasmussen from Feburary 2016 to February 2017, though they broke up after he kept falsely accusing her of cheating on him. Relationships Family Bjørn's half-brother is Svörfuður Hilmarsson from Iceland and his cousins that still live near him are Morten Larsen from Norway, and Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson from Sweden. Those three are his best friends, however he is not seen hanging out with them as often, due to having mild social anxiety and being busy with other things. Morten and Edvard occasionally got impatient with his acts whenever he became too drunk. Morten is highly protective of Bjørn and he is known to have similar feelings in return; in Genesiscide College's Field Trip, he and the rest of his cousins helped to push Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul out of a stolen RustTrucket 4000 the pair would otherwise have used to crash into Morten, who was too injured to escape. Edvard steered the truck away just in time and it rolled into a ditch; Bjørn suffered injuries from this, which included a broken arm, though he has since recovered. Bjørn's other cousins include Danish Leo Jespersen, Norwegian Agner Riis, Swedish Max Cederblom and Faroese Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson - all four of these returned to their countries of origin after they were expelled from Colham High School for frequently complaining that they wouldn't be as strict in their home countries. It was revealed in the episode Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! that Bjørn's grandfather was Nicholas Henriksen, who died in September 2015. Sexual status Bjørn is heterosexual. He secretly wishes to date either Asbjørg Fjelde or Annabella Nylund, even though they are already in relationships, however he has not thought about dating them as often since Annabella became pregnant. He dated the also Danish Ingeborg Rasmussen, though they broke up. He is now looking for another girlfriend. He is considered fairly attractive by girls as he is ranked at 12 on the Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Report card * Behaviour - C * Maths - D * PE - C * Smartness - C 'Overall grade - C-' Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (appears in Morten Larsen's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Season 9 *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment Season 13 *Harry Smith and the Poser Pirate Parade (appears but has no lines) Season 14 *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction *Harry Smith and the Worlds of Dreams Season 15 *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster Video game appearances Bjørn appears as a major character in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins combine efforts with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang in order to defeat an evil ruler of future Volcanus known as Queen Narciss, saving themselves and the planet from dreadful times to come. Bjørn is an all-rounder with the benefit of increasing stats of the protagonists in play. Bjørn is also an unlockable character in the racing game The Bully: Board Race. Gallery Bicycle.png|Bjørn cycling behind Svorfuður on a bicycle path in Harry Smith and the Football Fiend Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters of Nordic descent